<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death is not the end by moondancerfay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928079">Death is not the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay'>moondancerfay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, markgyeom - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(temporary) farewell, AU, General!Yugyeom, Implied/Referenced Suicide, King!Mark, M/M, Magic, One-Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you. For everything. All these years at court I could survive, overcame the sadness and hardships because you were with me. I know we will meet again, so let us find each other in our next lives.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death is not the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can recommend the song "Glass Bridge" by Savina &amp; Drones to accompany this ficlet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your majesty, your raven… I came as fast as I could, riding throughout the night”, said the general steadying his heavy breathing. The former prince, now king, stood at the window, looking down over the city and the surrounding hills, the enemy troops could be seen in the distance, closing in. Soon the battle field would be their capital city and the kingdom would fall, except he would make a huge sacrifice. All of this didn’t matter anymore. He ordered his general, his most important person in this whole wide world to him, because he saw it all, the end was near. Mark didn’t look at him, he kept staring out of the window, but finally spoke to the young general, the best fighter in their kingdom. “Yugyeom, I have seen it, there is no chance for me to survive, I have to be brave now and give my life for my people, for my kingdom. I did it too long, staying safe in the harbor, too afraid of going out to sea, but you know that’s not what ships are meant to do. The only reality that kept me sane is you. I hope you know it. All these years we spent together growing up…” His words were lost, his voice broken. Yugyeom took a step closer, his heavy armor making noises. If this was the end then this is where he wanted to be, where he needed to be. He opened the clasps of the upper plates and removed them, stretching his shoulders. One, two, three, with heavy clinking steps from his leather boots he slowly approached the king. They were alone so when he embraced the king from behind it was okay. The delicate figure of the king relaxing in his strong embrace, letting his head fall backwards onto the muscular shoulders of the general. “Your majesty, I trust you. I know your visions are true and that there is no other way. I am staying with you-” Yugyeom was cut short when Mark turned around looking up into the beautiful male’s eyes. “That is non-negotiable, your majesty. I am not leaving you here.” Mark’s eyes became blurry, tears spilling out onto the porcelain cheeks. Yugyeom petted his breath-taking hair, the color of bright gold and silver. “If the mages can’t help us, then there is no other path to go. You cannot leave me here alone. I won’ accept that your majesty,” Yugyeom said with his deep, pleading voice. The king’s answer was a kiss. The general pressed Mark closer, embracing him. If this was their end, it was also a new beginning, one they would start out together – again. Their fate once more proven.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Mark dismissed the court staff and dawn fell silently over them, a starlit night draped like a blanket over the castle. The full moon shone brightly into the royal bed chamber. Yugyeom agreed to dress in the king’s clothes and after a bath they lay down together onto the huge royal four-poster bed. Yugyeom closed the bed’s thick curtains to blend out the tragic and misery. They wanted to be in their own world, just the two of them. Mark explained that he wanted to use a dagger, but Yugyeom denied this proposal. He had seen too many wounds in his life as general of the king’s army and he didn’t want to see his beloved wounded. Mark opened a small wooden chest that he collected from underneath the bed. There were two long vials with a green liquid in it. The two unfortunate lovers lay in each other’s arms for a while and talked about their childhood, their adventures, their blessed moments, all these memories they could make together. Even though it was the end in this life, Mark knew somewhen he would meet his fated soul again. Yugyeom looked the other deep into his eyes. “Thank you. For everything.” The king leaned in and kissed the rosy lips of the tall fighter. “Thank you. For everything. All these years at court I could survive, overcame the sadness and hardships because you were with me. I know we will meet again, so let us find each other in our next lives.” Mark took the long vials and placed one into Yugyeom’s hand. The glass was cool, but this was not the reason why the king’s long fingers were shaking. “Let’s be brave. Together, your majesty.” “Please, call me Mark. At least once without scolding me.” Mark tried to smile at least once for his beautiful Yugyeom. “Mark? I love you. With my essence, with every part of me.” Mark didn’t want to cry, but small silver tears made their way over his cheek bones. Yugyeom embraced him strongly. This gesture was so familiar to them, it was like breathing and soothed the king habitually. “Gyeom, there are no words in any known languages that could describe how I feel towards you, so I will simply tell you I love you more than you, than anyone, can ever imagine.” With this he drew a magic rune onto Yugyeom’s chest, right above his heart and Yugyeom could feel the heat of magic reaching out in his body. He didn’t need to ask what rune, he understood. What Mark did was important and he wanted to contribute to their love as well, so he reached into his pocket. A red thread came out. Mark looked at him dumbstruck, wondering how the general could know such thing, because he didn’t study the world’s legends. Maybe he told him once? The young fighter looked fondly at the king. “I want to bind you to me, if that is accepted” he said, and Mark gave his approval simply by taking his strong hands into his own and by kissing them. Yugyeom bound one end of the red thread onto Mark’s finger and the other end onto his own. They trusted fate to be together forever. After a deep kiss they lay down for a moment in the soft, deep pillows, looking at each other, their fingers intertwined, and they agreed on giving each other the green liquid. They sat up again opposite of each other, holding their hands and the violes. Yugyeom was the first to unbottle it. He was always so much braver in everything and Mark admired him. The king followed and said “Goodbye is not forever, or it doesn’t need to be. Our paths will cross someday, but you’ll always be with me.” And he tried to smile for a last time only for Yugyeom, the owner of his heart, because he knew well that the younger loved his smile more than anything. Yugyeom smiled back. He knew Mark loved poetry so much, so he tried over the last decade to learn about it, and in the end he really enjoyed it and could finally see why the king adored poems. It was all about what lay underneath the words.</p>
<p>“In life I loved you dearly, in death I love you still. In my heart you hold a place, that no one could ever fill.” Mark tried not to cry, he just hugged Yugyeom one last time dearly. He loved his strong shoulders, his steadiness in all he did. He was his rock in the stormy sea and now that he was as brave as him to set out to sea with his boat that was so used to the safe harbor, he felt as if the burden of being the king was lifted from his shoulders and he took a deep breath. Being king let him become an anxious mess, especially because of his visions and dreams. Luckily, his anchor, his brave general was always in reach. The gods blessed them and Mark was glad that he did his offerings in the temple before he sent out the raven for Yugyeom. The king was impressed by Yugyeom’s poem and it showed him that both were working hard for the other, despite all their tasks and liabilities, as he was training in close combat to keep the assassins away, Yugyeom was getting into studying. They completed each other perfectly and even though they were not official, their closest friends knew about their deep love. A love that would even conquer death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for a writer's contest (Got7 Amino), the prompts were "tragic/sad" genre and "A ship is safe in harbor. But that's not what ships are for."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>